Vampire Academy: Broken Bond
by DaniellexangL3
Summary: Rose is struggling, but she has no idea why. She has lost her ability to fight, and is battling to control her emotions. And with things heating up at Court, and Sydney being captured by her fellow Alchemists, she needs to figure it out fast. This may be one mission that breaks Rose for good. Set after Last Sacrifice and Indigo Spell, and before Fiery Heart. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hi everyone! It's been a very long time since I've uploaded a story, and I'm sorry for that! It's been a couple of crazy years for me, but now I'm back in the swing of things, so I decided that it was time to get back into my fanfiction writing!**

**This story is set after_ Last Sacrifice_ and _the Indigo Spell_, and BEFORE _the Fiery Heart _(note: Indigo Spell and Fiery Heart are books from a VA spin off series called Bloodlines).**

**But yeah, there's not really anymore to say than that, so enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, nor any of the characters. They have been created by the brilliant mind of Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Vampire Academy: Broken Bond

Chapter one:

WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, MY favourite toy was a yoyo I had stolen from the kindergarten toy box. I would spend hours playing with it. But one day, the string snapped and the yoyo fell to the ground. I tied the strings back together, but it was never the same again. No matter how many times I tried, the knot formed from me tying the two parts back together, would stop the yoyo from unravelling properly. It was broken, and there was nothing I could do to fix it.

But that was just a toy. Humans were different. That's what I used to think anyway.

"Come on Rose, you can do better than that."

"You could try and be a little more encouraging Comrade," I said as I readied my body.

"I'm telling you the truth; how is that not encouraging?" Dimitri smirked as he fixed the strapping on his gloves.

"Because I already know my fighting has been off lately, I don't need you rubbing it in my face!" I snapped, suddenly wanting to punch a hole in the wall. I looked up to see that the teasing smile on Dimitri's face had now vanished. Concern now filled his eyes.

"Roza-"

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, I just…" I let my eyes fall to the ground. A pair of feet suddenly entered my vision, and I found myself in the best place on earth. Dimitri's arms.

"You've been on edge for weeks. What's wrong?"

I buried my face into the nape of his neck, enjoying the intoxicating smell of his body.

"I'm just tired, and out of practice after being bed ridden for so long."

I both felt and heard Dimitri sigh. His hands grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me back so his eyes met mine.

"That was a reasonable excuse a few months ago, but not now. There's more going on here than just exhaustion and your training regime."

"Look, I'm just having a bad week. I'll be better tomorrow," I said stubbornly. Knowing that there would be no more training, and just some more zen talk, I started to take my sparring gloves off. Dimitri stopped me.

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe you anymore. Just talk to m—"

"Guys!"

We both spun around to find Christian standing in the door way. "Lissa needs you."

In an instant, I was at Christian's side. It was times like this that I hated not having the bond.

"What's happened, is she okay?" I asked, quickly ripping off my gloves and tossing them to the ground.

"Lissa is fine, it's Adrian."

"What about him?" Dimitri asked, still ready to pounce into action.

"He's been arrested, and brought back to court," Christian answered as we followed him outside the building, and started heading towards the throne room.

"What on earth for? Isn't he supposed to be helping protect Jill?"

Christian appeared to not know how to answer my question, and instead focused on getting us to Lissa as quickly as possible.

Now that Lissa had become Queen, she could only spend some of her time at Lehigh University. It all depended on her schedule as to when she could leave Court, and right now things were too chaotic with Tasha's looming trial to even consider finishing off an assignment, let alone jet off to campus. It may take her ten times as long, but Lissa was determined to finish her studies. I actually liked the times we got to go to university, as it meant I got to hang out with my best friend more, despite the fact I was on duty at the same time. But right now, all that had to be put on hold.

Tasha's trial would have occurred earlier, but all trials had to be put on hold so that Lissa could try and get some of the laws changed, which took a lot of time and effort. It was a right that all new Rulers had the opportunity to do, but all new laws had to be passed. The vote for the death penalty was coming up, and Christian was on edge. He still loved his Aunt and didn't want her to die. Lissa had stuck by Christian's side the entire time, despite what everyone was saying around Court. I hated Tasha for what she had done, but Christian was a good guy, and I was glad those two had each other.

With things already so intense, the thought of anything else going wrong made my stomach turn. Hopefully Adrian being arrested had just been some misunderstanding, but I had a feeling that it much more than that.

When we entered the room, I expected to see Adrian in hand cuffs, and a hoard of Guardians. But instead I found Adrian and Lissa in the middle of the room, having a full blown argument. Only two Guardians were nearby, while the rest where outside.

Upon spotting us, Adrian froze, but only for a second.

"Great, the Calvary has arrived."

"What the heck is going on?" I demanded, gesturing to the scene in front of me. "I thought you had been arrested?"

Lissa answered before Adrian had the chance to open his mouth.

"It was more a measure of restraint, so that the Alchemist's didn't take him into their own custody." Lissa turned to the remaining Guardians, and asked them to wait outside.

"Alchemists?" Dimitri questioned once the doors had closed behind the retreating Guardians. His eyebrows knitted into a frown. "Is Sydney okay?"

At the mention of Sydney, Adrian's face dropped and his fists clenched.

"No, she's not! The Alchemists took her, and have her imprisoned! We have to go get her out of there before they send her to this freaky brain washing place she had warned me about!" Adrian growled, his eyes were now back on Lissa. "But she won't do anything."

Christian snickered at his remark and started to move forward, towards Adrian. Lissa, sensing that a fight was about to break out, moved in front of Christian and then turned to Adrian.

Her voice was calm, yet firm. "It's more complicated than that Adrian, and you know it."

"Did she do anything to cause this action?" Dimitri asked, stepping forward to try and diffuse the tension.

"No! She did nothing! It was my fault, I shouldn't have… we should never have…." Adrian mumbled, unable to finish.

"I see."

I looked up at Dimitri in shock.

"You do? Cause I sure as hell don't."

"Probably because you haven't spent enough time with both Adrian and Sydney, like Sonja and I have. I'm right, aren't I?"

Adrian nodded.

I still had no clue what everyone was on about.

"Right about what? Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

My focus was on Dimitri, as I assumed he would be the one to tell me. But to my surprise, Adrian answered.

"I'm in love with Sydney Sage."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I had just heard.

"This makes no sense," I started, taking a few steps forward. "Sydney is a human. And on top of that, she's an Alchemist!"

"Yes Rose, I am aware of that," Adrian snapped. "I still love her though."

"But there's no way Sydney would feel that way—"

"She does," Dimitri interrupted. "The feeling is mutual. Both Sonja and I could tell when we were there, I just didn't know whether anything had happened because of it."

Christian was now by Lissa's side. Adrian and Dimitri stood facing each other, while I stood in between them both, trying to wrap my head around everything I had just heard.

"I don't have time for this!" Adrian began to walk towards the entrance, but Dimitri held out his arm to stop him. "Let me through Belikov."

"You'll need help."

Adrian froze, shocked by his words.

"Dimitri, you can't just leave without authorisation," Lissa proclaimed.

This was all too weird. Human and vampire relationships, just didn't happen. Unless you were a Keeper. It was un-nerving to think of Adrian and Sydney as an item, but the thought of Sydney in trouble was much worse.

"Then you'll need to give us both authorisation. As the Queen, I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out." As I spoke, I could see Adrian turn towards me with even greater surprise.

Lissa on the other hand, wore a torn expression. She didn't know Sydney like the three of us did, but she did know the lengths she had gone to help save me. Even without the bond, I knew she would be thinking all this over. After a few moments, she gave us the answer we had all been hoping for.

"Alright, I'll think of something. But just make sure you guys are as quick as possible, as I don't know how long I will be able to cover you for. If the Alchemists discover that we're trying to defy their authority, Jill might be put in danger."

"I wouldn't leave your side unless it was important Liss. But I'll make sure you're heavily protected, and check on you as much as possible," I said, trying to make amends for ditching her.

If I was honest with myself though, I secretly thought that she'd be better off without my protection, considering how off my fighting had been lately. If a rouge cat suddenly decided to try scratch Lissa's face off, I probably wouldn't stand a chance. "And as for Jill, I will get in contact with Eddie and give him the heads up. If anything goes wrong, he'll get her out of there."

Adrian had kept quiet for as long as he could handle. "Jill is fine, but Sydney isn't! We need to go, and we need to go now!"

Dimitri allowed Adrian to push him aside, and exit the room.

Lissa sighed.

"You guys should go after him. I'll sort everything out. Just be careful, and make sure Jill stays safe."

Dimitri bowed, but I ignored tradition and pulled my best friend into a hug. I locked eyes with Christian, and knew in that instant that he'd keep her safe. Despite everything that was going on with him, he'd always put her first. It was hard, but I let her go and headed for the door.

"We'll be back soon Liss."

She nodded with a smile; her eyes spoke all the words she needed to say. _I trust you Rose_.

Normally this would sooth me, but the thing was, I didn't trust myself anymore. Nothing made sense, and I knew that if I didn't figure out what was going on with me, things weren't going to end well.

* * *

We were packed and ready to go in half an hour, which to Adrian was half an hour too long.

"We need to be prepared Adrian, it's not like I spent this whole time making sure my wardrobe collaborated."

I instantly regretted making the remark, and expected to face the wrath of a furious Adrian, but he didn't hear what I had said. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to focus on my unhelpful ramblings. I was glad for that, but I was also worried about him.

We were currently on the road, and heading towards… well I actually had no idea where we were going. I realised that I actually had very little information about the whole situation. Dimitri was driving, and Adrian was sitting in the back. Taking a deep breath, I turned around in my seat so I sat facing Adrian.

"So…" I began, trying to keep my tone as neutral as possible, but that didn't work. The off key to my voice caught Adrian's attention. "How did, the um... Alchemists… discover that you and Sydney were… you know-"

"Together?" Adrian hissed. I involuntarily cringed, and attempted to hide it by pretending to brush a strand of hair out of my face.

"Look, I'm just trying to wrap my head around the whole situation. I know you and Dimitri have had a chance to talk and come up with a plan, but I also need to be filled in."

He shut his eyes for a moment, and took a few deep breaths before answering.

"Okay, fine."

It surprisingly didn't take that long for me to get caught up to speed. Adrian and Sydney's relationship hadn't been going on for too long, but her struggle fighting the Alchemist's way had been. After having spent so much time with vampires, and less time in the Alchemist's world, Sydney had begun to realise that there really wasn't anything wrong with our kind.

In fact, she began to see that there was more wrong with the Alchemists, but she had never realised it until now because of the way she had been brought up. When Zoey, Sydney's younger sister, had been assigned to work with her they had to keep their relationship completely under wraps. But Zoey walked in on them kissing, and in order to save Sydney's soul, she called the Alchemists and dobbed them in. They were going to take her to the re-education centre, which was a place that all Alchemists feared according to what Sydney had let slip to Adrian.

But first, they were taking her to a holding bay at their main HQ so they could get some paper work in order. Dimitri had been able to get his hands on this information thanks to my father, Abe, who was scarily good at keeping tabs on people. But after that, we would have no idea where she would be taken. The location of the re-education centre was apparently top secret, so we needed to intercept and grab Sydney from HQ before they left.

"But how are we going to bust her out without causing a war between the Alchemist and Vampire world? And what about Jill's safety?" I questioned once Adrian had finished.

"I know someone who can help us. I've already made the call, and they are going to meet us at a coffee shop near the building," he stated.

I was both confused and curious.

"And how is this person going to help us sneak into a highly secured facility and break someone out, all the while without being seen or caught?"

"Because this person is a witch."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first two chapters! Cause there's plenty more installed ;D**

**Any thoughts on what's up with Rose? And are they going to be able to save Sydney in time?**

**All constructive criticism is welcomed, along with any thoughts and theories you have about the story so far :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload guys, I've had exams! But I'll post the next chapter (that comes after this) up within the next 48 hours to make up for it. Any comments about what you guys think of the story so far would be much appreciated :) **

* * *

Chapter Three:

I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF, AND burst out laughing.

"Seriously, a witch?"

We had just arrived at the air field where our private jet was waiting. Since St. Louis was about a twelve hour drive away, so Dimitri had asked my father to organise a faster method of transportation. It was times like this that I loved Abe's shifty side.

"Roza, how can you be that shocked?"

I thought Dimitri would share my reaction, but I should have known better. This was the man who had an apparent psychic for a grandmother, though I still thought she was more of a bull sh-

"She really is, I've seen it. Nice lady too," Adrian continued. "She can make us some charms that will allow us to get in and out of the building without being seen."

I frowned. We were now out of the car and the sound of the jet's engine put our talk on hold. We quickly made our way to the jet and ascended the stairs. When our bags were all stored away and we were all seated, I resumed the conversation.

"Okay, so by witch, you mean a vampire who has spirit right?"

"No, by witch I mean witch."

"Oh."

I was still trying to wrap my head around it all, but from Adrian's tone, I knew it would be a good idea to stop talking. Dimitri had gone to speak to the pilot, so knowing there was nothing else to do, I folded my arms and snuggled into the soft seat of the plane.

This was going to be a long night.

I hadn't meant to, but somewhere along the journey, I had fallen asleep. I was back in the room where everything had gone wrong. The gun sounded, and my feet moved, knowing exactly where I needed to be in order to save my best friend. The bond let me act quickly, and stop the bullet from entering my friend's chest. For a long time, there was nothing. I felt like darkness was all that I would experience for the rest of eternity. Something had been severed, and I was drifting further and further into the black abyss.

I couldn't breathe.

"Rose."

I couldn't move.

"Roza."

I couldn't-

"Rose!"

I gasped. My body was shaking, and sweat was dripping down my face. I looked down to see Dimitri's duster wrapped snuggly around my body. I looked up to see his gorgeous brown eyes gazing at me with concern.

I was in the front passenger seat of a car. Last time I was awake, we were in the jet. Dimitri must have carried me. I couldn't believe I had stayed asleep this entire time. I could tell by the lighting outside that it was early in the morning. Dimitri stood outside my door, allowing the wind to cool my heated skin. I looked around, but Adrian wasn't in the car or anywhere nearby.

Realising what had happened, I quickly wiped away the tears that I had mistaken for sweat, and began to unbuckle my seat belt. Where we already in St. Louis? I looked around and noticed a local book store with a sign that read: _St. Louis Book Store. _Well that answered that question…_  
_  
"It happened again, didn't it?"

I ignored Dimitri's question, and focused on getting the damn belt undone.

"Rose…"

"Shit!" I started to shake the stupid belt in frustration. I was about to grab my silver stake to cut the fricken thing, but Dimitri's hands clamped my own, resting them in my lap.

Dimitri stayed silent, and waited for me to calm down. When my body had stopped shaking, he released my hands, and pressed the button that undid my belt with ease.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked, trying to avoid having the conversation I knew was coming.

"He and his friend went to order some coffee, much to Adrian's annoyance. I was about to wake you up, but then you started screaming."

"I screamed?"

Avoiding eye contact, I pushed past Dimitri so I could get out of the car. I took one stride past him when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. His face was only inches from mine.

"Rose, Stop this!" His voice was low, but powerful. He was frustrated, and scared. Just like me, he had no idea what was happening. "Talk to me. Please."

I sighed, and met his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about Dimitri. I'm just as clueless as you, but I'm not going to let whatever the hell is going on, affect my life."

He frowned, and pulled me closer.

"But it already is! It feels like I'm losing you. And I can't lose you Roza, I can't…"

I took his hands in my own, and leaned into his body.

"You're not going to. I'm sorry," I whispered. "Once we rescue Sydney, we'll go back to court and figure this all out. I promise."

He let go of my hands so he could wrap his arms around my waist. We stood there in silence, and I knew Dimitri had a million things running through is mind. I just didn't think one of those things would be what he said next.

"I think you should give this mission a miss."

In the past, I probably would have started up a massive argument before storming off. But not now, not today.

I pulled back so I could see Dimitri's face.

"Okay."

He was taken aback. "Oh come on Comrade, I'm not that unreasonable. I know I shouldn't be a part of this rescue operation when I'm in a state like this. I pose a risk to Sydney being saved."

Dimitri shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't think you'd accidently sabotage the rescue, I know that we will be able to get Sydney out of there. One way or another."

"Then why?"

"Because if you had to protect someone else, I know you'd do anything in your power to get the job done. But to defend yourself? Lately, that's been concerning me."

"What, you don't think I'm capable of keeping myself safe?" I scoffed.

"No, I think you're completely capable of doing it. But in your current state of mind, I'm afraid of how you'll act. It's like you've lost your fight… I don't even know how to describe what I'm thinking properly."

His eyebrows furrowed, and then realisation washed over his face. "We've been out here too long. We need to go join Adrian and Ms. Terwilliger, and see what they've come up with.

He closed the door, and started to move towards a small building, which must have been the coffee shop Adrian had mentioned earlier. I didn't really understand what Dimitri meant by his comment, but I knew he wasn't trying to offend me. So I decided to let it slip until we got back to court.

"Why did you let Adrian go off on his own anyway? I know it's not dark, but this place is pretty seedy looking."

Right on cue, a man stumbled out of the coffee shop, with a beer bottle in his left hand. He was clearly drunk.  
A middle aged woman with mousey brown hair, and thin glasses was right behind him. Adrian stood watching behind the door, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I think it's time you left," the lady said, making a shooing gesture with her hand.

The guy didn't like this suggestion, and instead smashed his empty bottle on the brick wall of the coffee shop. He pointed the broken end of the bottle towards the woman, making a jabbing motion.

I started to pull out my stake, but Dimitri motioned for me to stop. I looked at him questioningly, and he indicated for me to continue watching.

The bottle was no longer in the man's hand. It was laying on the ground, completely intact. But I swear it had just been broken!  
The man was now turning around, and walking calmly away. The lady kept her eyes on him the entire time. When he turned the corner, she began to fall backwards, but Adrian suddenly appeared at her side and helped her stay upright.

"Still sceptical?" Dimitri questioned as we made our way over to the pair.

I just shook my head. I couldn't believe what I'd just seen! It was like spirit, but ten times stronger. And I'm pretty sure spirit didn't give people the power to fix broken objects! I still couldn't bring myself to think of this lady as a witch, but she was definitely something.

"Ah, you must be the famous Rosemarie Hathaway," Ms. Terwilliger said in a way of greeting. I cringed at the mention of the word 'famous.' Even a so called witch knew about my endeavours, and most likely not the good ones. She gestured us back inside, where she was thanked by the younger woman who was standing anxiously behind the coffee counter. She wore a name tag that read Julie, and looked like she was on the verge of tears. But to her credit, she was able to keep a reasonably calm composure.

"Don't mention it, he was all talk."

We all took a seat, and Julie brought us all over a free round of coffee, along with the large donut Ms. Terwilliger had also ordered.

"I didn't want her to call the cops for obvious reasons," she started as soon as Julie had walked out of ear shot. "But doing those spells drained a lot of energy out of me. He had a hard temperament to control, and I think I'm getting too old for this." She took a bite into her donut. Her body was shaking, and she seemed like she would faint at any moment.

"I've seen you do more powerful spells which took less out of you than that though," Adrian added, confused.

"Yes, but I've already used up a lot of energy today making these."

She pulled out of her pocket three identical small, brown sacks.

"These will make you appear invisible, but only for about an hour. I'll cast the spell before you enter the complex."

"I think they would notice if Sydney suddenly disappeared," I remarked, trying to ignore the part of my brain that was telling me that invisibility spells were impossible. "They would put the whole place on lock down instantly."

A spark seemed to ignite in Ms. Terwilliger's eyes.

"No, they won't. Because you'll take her place."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

I FROZE WITH SHOCK, BUT Dimitri was the one to speak.

"What?" His whole body tensed up, and it was clear that he hadn't been told about this part of the plan. But when I looked over at Adrian, he seemed just surprised as us.

Ms. Terwilliger laughed.

"It sounds bad when I say it like that. But if everything goes according to plan, and I don't see why it wouldn't, then nothing will go wrong."

"What are you talking about Jackie," Adrian asked, just as confused as we were.

We listened patiently as Ms. Terwilliger explained her addition to the plan. She was one step ahead, and knew that when the Alchemists realised Sydney had suddenly vanished, they would put the whole place on lock down, stopping us from escaping. Her idea would prevent this from happening, but it meant I had to risk my safety for it to work. Dimitri argued that once we had Sydney, we'd be able to get to the control panel and figure a way out from there. But his plan had a lot of what ifs and maybes, which wasn't Dimitri's style. The only reason why he didn't agree with Ms. Terwilliger's proposal, was because it meant I had to be involved in the most dangerous part of the mission.

Adrian and I had both stayed silent throughout the entire debate, but I knew it wasn't going to end. Not until I gave them the answer that was needed. Sydney was my friend, and she needed my help.

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to me. Dimitri was about to speak, but I stopped him. "You know as well as I do that this is the better plan. I'll be fine, and most importantly, Sydney will be safe because this will work."

Dimitri's jaw clenched, and I knew he wasn't happy. I had gone from deciding to not be in the mission, to playing the most vital part in it. But despite everything that was happening with me lately, I couldn't let it get in the way of helping someone who was in danger. I could tell how much she meant to Adrian, and even though I didn't fully understand their relationship, I knew Sydney made him happy. And after hurting him so badly, the least I could do was to help him save the woman he loved.

"We all know the plan, so let's not waste time," I said as I pushed my chair away from the table.

Adrian got up as well.

"Rose is right, we need to get going." His mood had gone from aggressive and agitated, to pure concern. I knew that he would be feeling helpless sitting here in a coffee shop. And he was right, we really did need to go if we wanted this to all go to plan. Abe had somehow managed to get intel on the time they planned to move her, which was at 7am. Alchemists were many things, but unorganised wasn't one of them. The sun was slowly getting higher and higher, and it was now 5:30 in the morning. We all gathered our things and made our way out of the coffee shop, with Adrian in the lead.

We decided to leave our cars here and walk to the building, as it was only a couple of minutes away. Ms. Terwilliger and Adrian walked ahead, while Dimitri lingered back to talk to me.

"Roza-"

I grabbed his hand, and gave him a warm smile.

"I'll be fine Dimitri." He relaxed at my touch, but only slightly. "Everything will work out, trust me."

He seemed almost offended by my statement.

"I do trust you, but it doesn't stop me from caring about you." He squeezed my hand before letting it go. I thought he had broken the contact out of frustration, but then I realised his phone was ringing.

"Eddie," he breathed, keeping his composure calm. "Okay good. Thanks for the update. If you don't hear from any of us by 7am, assume the worse and contact Abe." Dimitri paused as he glanced down at me for an instant, and then smirked. "Will do."

"What?" I asked, as he hanged up the phone and slipped it back into his duster.

"Eddie and Angeline have gotten Jill to the new safe location your father set up for them."

We had decided on the way to the air field that moving Jill would be the safest option, especially since Sydney and Adrian were no longer around to help out. It was good to hear that that part of that plan had succeeded. That just left us with our part.

"I got that, but what was with the smirk?" Dimitri knew I hated being out of the loop, and was purposely trying to taunt me.

"He told me to tell you that if you get the opportunity to "'kick some ass,'" to not hold back."

I rolled my eyes, and pretended to find the comment amusing. But his remark secretly made me uneasy, because I was definitely going to have the opportunity. But whether or not I'd be able to kick some ass, I'd have to wait and see.

We made it to the back alley way of the dull, grey forty story industrial building that housed the Alchemists' headquarters. It didn't take us long to gather all the equipment we needed. Ms. Terwilliger, or as she insisted I call her, Jackie, was busy casting the spell to activate the pouches so that we'd appear invisible.

While this was happening, Adrian came over to me and said something I had never expected him to.

"Thank you Rose. I know you're risking a lot to save her."

I was shocked. Out of everyone in the entire universe, I was the last person he should be thanking.

"You don't have to thank me, I really don't deserve it. Besides, Sydney is my friend too."

Adrian nodded. And just when I thought he was about to walk away, he continued.

"Look, I'm over what that happened with Belikov. And considering everything that is going on, I think we should call it a truce and move forward."

As confounded as I was, I couldn't help but ask, "As friends?"

He gave me a warm smile.

"Sure little Dhampir."

I smiled back.

"Okay, the charms have been activated," Jackie said, throwing us each our own bag. She gave me an extra one.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It's for Sydney. Each charm will only shield one specific person, so yours won't work on her."

"But how will it work if it's deactivated? I thought you weren't coming with us..." Then it clicked. How else would Adrian know a witch? Why would Jackie be so interested in Sydney's welfare? And what would help break Sydney's bond with the Alchemist world- aside from her love for Adrian? "She's not a… is she?"

Adrian confirmed my suspicion.

"Yep. Sage is a witch. Well a witch in training." He looked down at his watch. "Now that's all cleared up, let's go."

We circled around to the front. Getting in was the easy part. All we had to do was wait for a person to go through the doors, and then because we were invisible, we good just sneak past the heavily guarded barriers.

Getting out would be the hard part.

* * *

**Any thoughts on what Jackie's plan could be? And any theories about what's up with Rose?  
Things are about to start heating up, I can assure you ;D  
Please note that future chapters will contain quite a bit of violence and graphic scenes... in other words, prepare yourselves for some serious angst guys!**

**But please let me know what you guys think, as I legitimately have no idea whether people are enjoying this or not... After a 2 year break, it's hard to get back into the swing of things, so all your support means a lot :)**


End file.
